The instant invention relates to adjustable shelving systems and more particularly to an adapter for providing a desired slot configuration on an existing wall-mounted shelf standard.
Adjustable shelving systems typically include a plurality of slotted shelf standards, or rails, which are mounted to a wall. Shelf supports with corresponding mounting tabs are mountable in the slots of the shelf standards at various heights to provide flexibility in shelving arrangements. In this regard, a variety of different manufacturers supply slotted shelf standards and shelf supports having different slot sizes and spacing configurations. In most cases, one manufacturer's shelf standards are not interchangeable with another manufacturer's shelf supports, and vice versa. Each type of shelf standard thus requires its own corresponding shelf supports having mounting tabs with the corresponding size and spacing.
In this regard, due to the rapid turnover of merchandise, retail stores are periodically required to switch from one display system to another. When a retailer switches from one display system to another, the wall-mounted shelf standards must be replaced to accommodate new shelf supports. It has been found that frequent replacement of wall-mounted shelf standards is both time consuming and expensive.
The instant invention provides an adapter which releasably attaches to an existing wall-mounted shelf standard and provides the desired slot dimension and slot spacing for new shelf supports. The adapter comprises a body portion having a fixed, rearwardly extending jaw member and further comprises a movable rearwardly extending jaw member mounted on a threaded post which extends through the body portion. The jaws are received into the existing slots in the existing shelf standard and the post is rotated to draw the movable jaw toward the fixed jaw to grasp the existing shelf standard. The body portion includes a slotted front wall having the desired slot dimensions and slot spacings for receiving the mounting tabs of a different shelf support.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention are: the provision of an adjustable grasping mechanism for grasping varying size slots of existing shelf standards; and the provision of an adapter which releasably attaches to an existing shelf standard for providing desired slot sizes and spacings for new shelf supports.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.